


A Day at the Fair

by wowsastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, WOO, ferris wheel kisses, useless fluff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wowsastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas head out for a routine, only to be sidetracked by a good, old-fashioned county fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Sastiel work, so I'd love if you would comment/give feedback, but you don't have to. Thanks for even reading this, really.

Sam, for once, drove, while Castiel sat shotgun. Dean had stayed at the bunker, saying he “needed to rest.” (Sam knew that he’d just sit with a beer and watch porn all day, but he didn’t point it out.) That left Sam and Cas to go on the hunt. Not that Sam was complaining.

It was a simple hunt, one in what seemed like ten thousand. No demons, or angels, or anything of that sort. Sam suspected they were hunting a good old-fashioned werewolf. Enough to take his mind of things for a little while, for sure.

“Agent Jack Bauer,” he declared, flipping open his (fake) FBI badge. Sam waited for Cas to take the cue, an hen he didn’t, nudged him rather purposely with his hip, prompting Cas to hold out his own badge. “This is my partner, Agent Tyler,” he said, speaking quickly before Cas could screw something up.

Castiel proved to be extremely unhelpful when examining the body. Sam had to stomp on his foot on three occasions before he said “werewolf”. Sam decided to do the rest of the case from their motel room, with research. No more police officers.

As they drove back to the motel room, Sam noticed a sign for the county fair. “You wanna go to the fair, Cas?” he asked sarcastically.

When the angel replied, “Yes, I believe that would be enjoyable,” Sam had no choice but to put off the hunt for a day at the fair. If he was honest, he was kind of excited to go. He hadn’t been to a fair since he was about six years old.  
…

Sam parked the Impala, breathing in the dusty, sugar-filled air. He bought tickets for them figuring, “Why not ride a few rides, play some games? Just for the hell of it.”

He had to explain every other thing to Cas, but somehow kept his patience. At one point, they stopped to get cotton candy.

“It’s good, honestly,” Sam promised, taking two blue, fluffy clouds of the stuff. “It’s like, 100% sugar.”

Cas took one bite of it, and spit it out, making a face. “I do not think I like sugar.”

Sam leaned over to kiss the sugar from the corner of Cas’s mouth. He pulled back, grinning sheepishly. “Fine. Give me yours then. I’ll get us some burgers, later.”

Over the course of the night, Sam played quite a few stupid games. He tried a water-pistol shooting game, which, upon further thought, might have been a little unfair to the eight-year-old next to him. Oh well. He won Cas a pair of (prompt thrown away) huge sunglasses.

“I don’t understand what appeals to you about these games,” Cas said, after Sam had won yet another prize- a blue and white baseball cap, which Sam was now wearing for lack of a place to put it.

“They’re stupid,” Sam admitted. “But they’re fun. C’mon, let’s get some more food.”

The food in mention was funnel cake, which apparently was as bad as the cotton candy. Sam just tried to hold back a laugh and again, ate Cas’s for him.

Over the rest of the night, Sam won a stuffed pig and a “magic crystal ball” for Cas- both quickly discarded- and assorted candy for himself. More food rejected by Cas included pretzels, ice cream, and popcorn.

They ended the night on the Ferris wheel. Cas was reluctant to get on at firs, but Sam explained that it was perfectly safe.

As they waited in line, Cas gripped Sam’s hand tighter, letting out a small, shaky breath, “Are you certain this is completely safe, Sam?”

Sam lowered his voice, so only Cas would hear his words. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.”

Castiel was still apprehensive as they boarded the carriage. The walls and roof calmed him down, if only a little. He clutched Sam’s jacket to steady himself. Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

A few minutes later, the wheel stopped to load more people, leaving Sam and Cas at the top. Sam knew it was horrible cliché, but he’d planned on kissing Cas at the top of the Ferris wheel since they’d gotten to the fair. He took off his baseball cap, tossing it onto the seat.

“Is it broken?” Cas asked worriedly, leaning into Sam.

“This is normal,” Sam chuckled. “It’s supposed to do this. If you’re still scared, I could take your mind off things.” 

“Yes, I would appreciate that.”

Sam sat down on the carriage’s bench, pulling the smaller man down next to him. Before Cas could ask any questions, Sam’s lips captured the angel’s, startling him. Luckily, Cas regained himself after a second or two.

Sam found it incredibly easy to lose himself in Cas. The little things, like how he gasped when Sam kissed him, or even that stupid trench coat. Another terrible cliché, but for the moment, it seemed like Sam and Cas were the only people in the world.

The rest of the ride went uneventfully. The wheel turned, Sam and Cas got off. The sky was just beginning to turn the purple-blue that promised dusk, so Sam suggested they head off.

As they walked back to the Impala, Sam kept leaning over to steal kisses, the whole time keeping his fingers firmly laced with Cas’s.

He turned the keys, starting the car’s engine. He kissed Cas one last time. He angel tasted of dust, and sugar, and the sky. A short laugh escaped Sam.

Maybe they should leave Dean at home more often.


End file.
